fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Ciara
Ciara is one of the two main playable characters of The First Summoning. She is a young witch who has summoned a demon way above her level of magic to serve in contract with her, him promising he'll make the greatest witch out of her that the world has ever seen. Background At the age of 12 her Ciara lived with only her mother but on one fateful day she got arrested by the witch hunters and was burned alive. She was brought to safety by the demon going by the name Lord Dantalion who had a contract with her mother. But once she was safely placed in a convoy for witches, called the Moonlight Rose, he disappeared. There she made her first familiar, Cherub who later was joined by Surgat. When she turned 16 years old she left the convoy to live in solitude and practice with the grimmoire her mother left her. At the age of 20 she decided it was time to try and summon her first daemon from Solomons 72 lesser keys, Count Botis. Appearance Ciara has long brown hair reaching to her lower back. she has red eyes when casting a spell or when a demon summoned to her uses the seal to appear in the mortal realm. In the past her eyes were brown but over time slowly started to color red. she wears a red and black dress, with a black cloak as well. On her head she wears a silver head jewelry with a red an black stone, a black choker with a red stone in the middle. a silver cross with a red stone in the middle and a necklace with a small round vial containing the poisoned blood of Earl Botis. she Always carries her mothers grimmoire. Personality Being described as an easy going girl, yet makes sure she lives by the morals taught by her mother. She doesn’t trust very easy but once you gain he trust you have a life long ally. Or your worst enemy when you betray her. Eager to learn about magic and demonology as she has studied great amounts of time during her time in the convoy. She cares greatly for her devils and demons and sees most of them as family. She loves to play around and is kinda innocent for her age. She is kind off a neat-freak, hating it when her home is messy and seems to be frightened by fire and doesn't take kind to recalls from the past. Powers & Abilities Ciara is an excellent cook. When she was in the convoy she had to learn to take care of herself and experienced her first taste of cooking and immediately fell in love with it. At present she usually enjoys making pastries and sweets for her demons. When her mother was alive she rarely got to know any magic, as if her mother was protecting her from it. However when placed in the convoy she studied magic and demonology where she specialized in making familiars out of little demons and how to forge a contract with one higher in rank. With good preparation she can easily summon a demon and has her ways to make contracts with them. Other than that Ciara usually uses her grimmoire for her spells and carries the book around with her all the time, it being an artifact of her mother as well. The book is filled with spells which are pronounced in Latin. At the start of the story she knows various smaller spells out of her head, but longer ones could still take quite some time for her to master. Without her book however she is pretty much useless. She can summon Botis but he requires a lot of mana to sustain and summon and thus doesn't keep him around all the time. She also is an excellent flyer, being able to soar and navigate through the air on her wand that she transforms into a larger stick for flight. Gallery CiaraColored.png CiaraDDB.png|Ciara in Doom Dome Battle 2 Trivia *Ciara is pronounced as see-a-ra and is the feminine form of Ciaran, from the Irish ciar meaning “dark” and implies “dark hair and brown eyes.” Category:The First Summoning Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Witches Category:Demons